Lord Cob
Lord Cob is the main antagonist from the anime film titled Tales From Earthsea. Backstory Lord Cob was once a skilled but Dark wizard, banished to the Dry Lands by Sparrowhawk for controlling the dead, so he could become the Archmage himself. In order to survive, Cob built a fortress entirely made out of dragon bones. After spending many years of studying black magic, he planned on opening the door between life and death to gain eternal life by upsetting the world's balance. History Cob was once the ruler of Hort Town, a town filled with slave traders and merchants who scam people. He was first seen after his second in command, Hare, report to him about the freed slaves. Dissatisfied, Cob nearly kills Hare until he reveals to him that it was a man with a scar on his face who freed the slaves. Cob knew the man as Sparrowhawk, accompanied by Prince Arren of Enlad who ran away for killing his father, the king. Ever since then, he watched Arren to learn about him. Later on, Cob ordered his men to kidnap Sparrowhawk's friend, Tenar, as bait. They then tied up Therru to make her tell Sparrowhawk about this. Cob then discovered that Arren was being followed by a copy of him. He passed out in a marsh pit, where Cob appeared to take him to his castle. As Arren woke up, Cob appeared beside him who offered him a potion to drink from that put him under his control. Cob told Arren that Sparrowhawk is using him to help find the secret of eternal life. This made Arren reveal his true name to him, Lebannen. Sparrowhawk, who received word from Therru, made his way to Cob's castle, where the two wizards encountered each other. As they face, Sparrowhawk discovered Cob's plan for upsetting the balance, in order to open the door between life and death. Sparrowhawk warned Cob that opening the door is forbidden, but Cob told him that he is beyond nature. He then revealed Arren to Sparrowhawk, who attacked him. Arren tried to kill Sparrowhawk under Cob's control, but Sparrowhawk freed him of it. He then comforted Arren by telling him that death is a precious gift, as it was revealed that he was afraid of dying. However, Sparrowhawk then became weak for being at Cob's castle, allowing Hare to capture him and throw him in the same dungeon that Tenar was in. Therru, now freed, tried to find her way to Cob's castle to give Arren his sword. With nowhere to go, Arren's copy appear before her, leading her to Cob's castle. Once they arrive, Arren's copy revealed himself to Therru as the light within him, looking for its owner for having darkness within his heart. He could not go any further, so he accompanied Therru by telling him his true name. As Therru makes her way inside, she eavesdropped on Hare's conversation about Sparrowhawk and Tenar's execution at sunrise. Personality Although shown to be emotionless at the beginning of the movie, Cob had a fear for dying. Powers and Abilities Lord Cob has the ability to turn his body into a black liquid state. Cob also has the power to infiltrate people's dream. Whenever his limb is cut off, Cob could easily reattach it to himself. Physical Appearance At the beginning of the film, Cob had a young appearance with long dark hair and a purple robe. But as soon as Arren sliced off his hand, almost all of the magic abandoned him, making him age to an old man. Trivia *Lord Cob has the appearance of a woman, making him look androgynous. *He shares similarities to Lord Voldemort from the Harry Potter series. **Both seek immortality. **Both were killed at the end. Category:Magic Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Old Villains Category:Traitor Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Complete Monster Category:God Wannabe Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Depowered Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Slaver Category:Evil from the past Category:Nihilists Category:Deceased Category:Gaolers